Broken Hearts
by Lifesjustalaugh
Summary: What will happen when a new girl comes to school?How will misaki react when she thinks that this girl is behind Usui?R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts**

A Maid Sama Fanfic

{Words displayed in this writing is mainly thoughts}

{Misaki POV}

The alarm started slowly got up and yawned.Mmmmm another day with school, work…and of course Usui she thought. She got up and after a moments pause she started her usual rush…

{Usui POV}

RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG.Ugh that school bell must have broken my ears for the 3rd time to see Misaki…he started to walk to the school students council room. As usual Misaki was there working."Ayusawa if you work so hard your hands could come of you know?" "Get lost Usui.I'm busy""Hmmmmm".As usual.{sigh}But today she seems to be extra busy}"Ne,Misa-chan you look as though a rhino is behind you"…SMACK.."That hurt Misa-chan""Good"

{Misaki POV}

At that time itself Sakura came running in."Misa-cha,Misa-chan,The teacher needs you!Sigh of course every time the teacher needs me…..must be something important…."I'm coming..."….

{Situation:- A teacher speaking very importantly too Misaki. Misaki comes in looking a little worried.}

Sakura:-Misa-chan is anything wrong?

Misaki:- Looks like we got a little excitement coming up…{sigh}

Sooooo how is it?My first Fanfic? I will update sooner than you think!R&R Please…Receiws are my encouragers…..


	2. New Girl

Broken Hearts Chapter 2

For all those who had helped me with their reviews I am specially grateful…The plot thickens…..

Misaki POV

Mmm according to these records the girl is outstanding in all fields huh?

Yes Kaichou answered Yukimura

Mm I am glad that we are attracting more and more girls to Seika High….I stretched and shook out the photo of the new girl and gasped…Sakura who was next to me snatched the photo….Oh my God…..SHES GORGEOUS!1She exclaimed..Hm typical Sakura….expectable…

Normal POV

Well what happened next was not started to take the photo out of the council room to show said "Stop Sakura,we are not like allowed to do that!" Ohhh b-b-but everyone will want to see!" "Sakura" "Fine"

In class

The teacher came in."Students,today a new student will be joining she is coming straight from America so please make some space for luggage please! she only knows basic Japanese so please help her out as far as possible….Oh!and Misaki you will be incharge of her!Ok now please welcome Karrera from America..Karrera please come in!

First a bag was pushed another. Finally a girl came the students looked her up and was wearing a jeans three-fourth with a black tee shirt and a black sweater on top with the hood was coupled up with a white sneakers which she had worn with ankle of them could see her face because of her hood."Karrera please look up and introduce yourself!"

It was then that she looked hood fell entire students face was one of utmost bueaty but the difference was that it was not sooo hair was shoulder length and jet was deep red tones on either side of her what Sakura said was was GORGEOUS..

"Good name is Karrera Marie coming from America….and I hope we all will get together very well…."

SO what do you guys think?was it better than the other one?I hope so!Please R&R please!


	3. The Girl

Broken Hearts Chapter 3

Hey guys Thanks for all the reviews. And for the constructive criticism. You said that you guys needed a more unique character…So here she is!

Normal POV

Misaki's thoughts….

"Well it won't be much before Karrera falls for Usui too…Isn't there one girl other than me who won't fall for that baka?

"So Karrera please take a seat next to Ayusawa Misaki please. She is the President of the school and I am sure that she would love to help you in any possible ways."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh, I love being called that! So take your seat!"

"Sure"

She went and took the seat next to the President. She took out her stuff. Then she turned towards Misaki and said

"Hey I would like you to show me around the school…k?"

"Sure!"Misaki took out her best smile.

"Oh, and what's the next period?"

"It's PE. My favorite and the rest of the girls nightmare..."

"Really? My personal favorite is sports!"

"Oh! Then you must be really good in it!"

"Oh I don't know…"

"Hey it'll be fine! C'mon!"

".k"

{In PE… Just after changing.}

"Girls please go to the right and guys to the left. Now let's play basketball…guys against girls. Good. You have 5 mins to group talk, select the positions, your captains …make it lets do it!"

All the girls come together.

"Hey lets make Misaki the captain this time too!"

"Yeah, she will pulverize all those guys there!"

"Oh by the way girls you can't choose Ayusawa this time too!"

"B-b-b-but WWWHHYYY?"

"Yeah' coach she's the best we have..."

"Take someone else for a change..."

"Like who?"

"Good question…your team, your choice."

"Oh! C'mon coach."

"Bye!"

"Oh! Man. Now what are we gonna do?'

"Ummm"

All eyes turn towards the new girl.

"You got a suggestion?"

"Yeah. If you guys don't mind I would like to be the captain…"

"Huh? Really? Ummm. Are you sure?"

"Sure"

"You see even though Misa-chan was our captain last time we lost. But barely. Are you sure you can do it?"

"You over there. You can defend me. And you! Shadow that tall guy. Misaki stick close to the basket….."

Between the game…

Karrera smoothly rushed past a guy, taking the ball away from him. She weaved in and out and finally reached the basket. Jumping in she reached to put the basket .All the guys jumped to block her throw…but she just as smoothly threw it towards Misaki. Misaki taking the guys momentary confusion made the basket. PHEWWWW!

The coach blew the whistle. The game is over. They won.

{After a few classes more. It's break.}

"Hey! That was the first win we ever made! WE MUST CELEBRATE!"

"Hey say slowly!"

"But Karrera-chan…we must do it…After school today!"

"No can do guys…I gotta go home… any ways I am going out. Why are we stuck in the class?"

She goes out. As soon as she steps out of the class immediately the male population turns their eyes towards her. She easily wakes towards her destination- her locker. As soon as she open it a flood of letters invade her.

"EEkk. OK what the heck is this?"

"This?" Sakura comes near her.

"I believe that they are confessions. Wow. You got these many?"

"Huh? I have no need for them."

"C'mon read them. You may even see someone you like."

"Huh. Na, I umm don't like being in a relation…"

"WHAT?"

"Ummm what happened?"

"You are just like Misa-chan. No you ARE WORSER THAN MISA-CHAN!" She says pronouncing each syllable.

"Yeah? Well whatever…"

"Ugh what is the use of even trying to explain…?"

"Hey who's that?"

"Huh? Oh That. That's Usui Takumi…He likes Misa-chan."

"Perfect. This means that I can be friends with him!"

"Huh? Why do you wanna do that?

"You see he's the only guy who's got the manners enough not to gawk at me like I just came from outer space. Besides he likes Ayusawa! So he must be the only guy to get away without getting into trouble with her. You see it could help me a LOT!"

"Huh? How?"

"You'll see…" She said with an evil smile…..

Hmmm she's showing that evil smile! What is she up to? Sooo what do you guys think? Did I do it better? Oh and you see my younger brother's board exams are going on so I might not be able to update this fast. But when I do get the chance I will

! And ummm I'm not gonna bother with the NORMAL POV any more. It's always normal POV so I just thought you guys should know that. Special thanks to Arctic Symmetry, MisakiHime, crystalline'maia and all the other's for taking time to read my story and review it. Yeah and uhh please R&R. Thanks!


	4. Pranks

Broken Hearts Chapter 4

Sorry for being so late in bringing out this new chapter. It's really hectic here. I'm not even allowed to put my own laptop! So anyway here's the new chapter! Oh and by the way you guys said that you couldn't understand who's talking when right? I devised another method…

Sakura :- Karrera-chan, I really don't get what are you saying!

Karrera: - You see from where I'm coming from they call me the "Prank Master". I start every New Year with a really girlish prank then catch on with rest…when they are least expecting it!

Sakura:- Oh! I get it. You are a PRANKSTER!

Karrera:- Yep, You got that right!

Sakura:- Oh! And a why are you starting it by a girlish trick?

Karrera:- You see every one says that I'm too much like a boy…so to prove that I'm not like that I start the year with a girlish prank…In fact I already have today's prank!

Sakura: - What is it?

Karrera: - Well Umm Where is the archery club's room. Practise room I mean…

Sakura: - It's right over here! Why?

Karrera: - Sakura, I think it's best that you go now…You might get into trouble you know…

Sakura: - But you might too!

Karrera: - Don't you get it Sakura? THAT is the WHOLE point of it!

Sakura: - ._.

Karrera: - Now I'm gonna go. Wish me luck!

{Later. Much, much later. Misaki comes rushing like a bull seeing the red cloth.}

Sakura: - What's wrong Misa-Chan?

Misaki: - Some prankster painted the archery point's with hearts. Then he wrote a letter and pinned it into the door. It was written "So that you guy's will seem as cupid's…"

She looks up at Sakura only to see that she wasn't there. Sakura was inside a classroom stuffing hankies into her mouth.

Sakura: - Oh my god Karrera I gotta admit seeing Misa-Chan's face was priceless!

So how was it? I'm afraid you only will be able to see more of Usui in the next chapter. Adios, Amigo. R&R please…


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I'm sorry I know it's no excuse but I'm really sorry but from now onwards I'll be sure to update faster. But not this story cause I'm changing this story….I'm starting a new story but its name is not Broken Hearts cause in this story nobody's heart gets broken. It's so much better right? So this one's name is…..Midnight Fury…..So how do like it?I'm gonna use the same characters but a completely different story….Be ready for some exemplary fic….Please read and comment….Waiting for ya!

Regards

Lifesjustalaugh…..try it! See ya!


End file.
